Forbidden
by Utena Himemiya
Summary: ONE SHOT. UtenaXSaionji. Some things should be forbidden for a reason.


**A/N: ****Here I am with another fanfic. This one's a bit strange and dare I say kinky in a sense. I'm becoming more interested in UtenaXSaionji (mostly because I can write the two so good and they are two of my favorite characters that I have always felt needed more of a relationship) Anyway, please read on.**

**Basic Info.**

**Title: Forbidden**

**Rating: PG-13- R**

**Warnings: Sexual Content, Violence, Language**

**Couple: UtenaXSaionji**

**Type: One Shot**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. UtenaXSaionji. Some things should be forbidden for a reason.**

- **- -**

**Forbidden**

**By: Utena Himemiya**

- **- - **

They dueled that day, over the Rose Bride. It was a common occurrences between the two. He of the green rose and she of the white. Both princes whose only cause was to gain possession of the Rose Bride and of eternity.

In a sense of madness, Saionji was doing all he could to defend his soft rose from the harsh blade of the constant truth that hung about him; the agony of defeat and the harshness of being seconded not only to Touga, but to Tenjou as well. It was something that he wouldn't give up without dogged determination and a fight to the end.

Swords clashed and many grunts and groans were made. After what seemed like hours on the dueling field, green rose petals flew into the air and an astonished and broken look crossed the twisted eyes of the green haired duelist once more.

A clank was heard from the katana he used in battle, as the pink haired prince stayed a distance from the loser of the duel, panting on the other side of the dueling arena.

Amethyst eyes looked down, trying to hold in all of that emotion. Saionji was trying to hold his sanity with all his might, but his eyes were focusing in and out, battling the rage within him to quell. But it was a battle that he was soon oozing that battle as his shaky hands picked up the katana and a sense of madness overcame him.

Utena pulled herself over to the Rose Bride, who gave her same mechanical smile and replied the same line to her when she won every duel. "Congratulations, Utena-sama."

The green haired man charged in a fit of rage and insanity, sword drawn in attacking position.

_'This duel isn't over yet, Tenjou.' _He thought as he ran towards her.

Anthy's face lit up in surprise as she saw the green haired man charging the unknowing prince from behind. "Watch out, Utena-sama!"

But it was too late.

Utena barely dodged the attack and was knocked to the ground with the green haired man atop of her. A robin's egg blue eye slammed shut as the blade of the katana struck the ground mercilessly close to her skull, pinning her pink hair the dueling ground and reverberating in her ear.

Drops of sweat splashed on her face from the form above her as she looked up into those psychotic out of focus violet eyes.

He kept his hand firmly grasped the handle and the blade shook underneath of his rage and psychosis. His evergreen hair cascading around him, tumbling onto her as his face neared dangerously close. He smiled an unstable smile.

"Now you know what it feels like to be beneath **_me._**" He told her.

"What?" The pink haired woman was barely able to respond from being worn out from the duel.

"You heard me, don't play stupid." His smiled widened. "Now I have you where I want you."

He let out a chuckle as he eyed the tomboy, laying there covered in a thin layer of sweat. She was panting, her body swelling and contracting with every breath. The sheer power her felt by being on top this time excited him.

The Rose Bride still watched, silent and stoic.

Finally coming into focus, the robin's egg eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Saionji?" She finally glared back at him.

Like hell she was going to lose to him and technically she did win by plucking the petals from his chest.

She got no answer back, just an unpredictable chuckling from the vice president. He still held that wild look in his eyes.

"I've already won, Saionji." Utena glared back at him. "The duel is over."

"The duel has only begun, Tenjou." He smiled manically.

"You're crazy." The pink haired prince shoved him off.

Saionji went rolling a couple of times, the katana clanking against the cold, unforgiving ground as he rolled onto his back and sat up, still staring leerily at the pink haired girl, who held herself up with both hands, looking at the ground and panting. It took all of her strength to push him off, and now she was left drained.

Amethyst eyes still stared at her, pondering to himself.

That malicious smile creeping back onto his face as he leapt back onto her from across the dueling area, leaving his katana behind, the blade glistening in the sun.

"Ugh!" The pink haired adolescent breathed as her weary body was being slammed back into the cold, hard ground.

A large hand tipped up her chin as she saw him staring at her with a half lidded peaceful smile.

"You are mine now, Tenjou." He said before roughly forcing a kiss upon her.

"Mmph!" Was the only sound emitted from her mouth as her eyes widened and she slowly succumb to the kiss.

But she refused to be under him as the two fought to gain dominance of the kiss, but Saionji's will was a bit more forceful then the pink haired woman's below him, and he regained complete dominance of the kiss, not even questioning why she kissed him back in the first place.

That's alright, he'd ponder that when he was sane.

After that duel, his mind was still in a state of mental stress, causing him to sit in his dorm and say nothing. He needed time to calm down and regain his sanity, and if he saw Tenjou Utena it would be all too soon.

He thought so at least.

The green haired man heard a knock on his door and surprisingly said nothing as the knocking became more profuse.

He finally trudged to the door and his wild violet eyes met with stern robin's egg blue eyes.

"What the hell was that about anyway?" Was the first thing that came out of the young girl's mouth. ""Why did you kiss me?"

Saionji just smiled a demented smile. "Your so naieve." He chuckled. "And hello to you too."

The pink haired woman blinked in confusion.

"Come in." He gestured with his arm.

Utena wearily stepped in. She looked around the room as she heard the door shut and a click was heard. Blue eyes widened as she whirled around to the door, which was locked and Saionji was leaning against it, and with either a playful or demented smile, he said "Got you now."

"What are you-"She couldn't finish the sentence as she was slammed against the wall and kissed again, this time she blushed.

After moments of the heated and passionate kiss, they broke and she replied to him with a breathy voice. "I don't understand, I thought you hated me. I thought you loved Anthy."

"That doesn't matter to me anymore. There is no such thing as something eternal, so even if I did acquire the Rose Bride, it would mean nothing to me. You obviously don't get the fact that the Rose Bride will do what you will her to do because she has no emotion. I understand it now. She only loved me because I willed it so."

"And what does this have to do with me?" She asked, trying to stare deep into his violet eyes, the twisted brilliance shining with uncertainty, wild confusion and a sense of delusional psychosis.

"I might not have won over you in any duels, but I will be above you." He looked down at her.

"Snap out of it, Saionji. You're acting crazy!" She said out loud in a more commanding voice.

"Crazy for you." He said as he kissed her again.

He began to kiss down her neck feverishly as she felt herself blushing as new found feelings began to flood into her being. Dare she admit it? Dare she admit that Saionji's psychotic ways were enticing her.

She didn't know what to make of it, but she found herself running her hands through his ever green locks, and never before has she taken the time to notice how silky his hair felt between her fingers. Even though they were enemies, and acts of this nature should be forbidden, she couldn't help but notice that Saionji, like the other elite of the Seitokai was stunning and beautiful.

But he had an odd sort of beauty to him as well. The green haired man had a messy sexy sort of beauty, a maniacal, evil and psychotic beauty. She could feel his lips, teeth and tongue going across her chest, neck and collar bone, and seemed to loose track of the time it took to her jacket off.

Had he taken it off? Or did she take it off willingly?

She didn't remember.

Everything is like a haze to her.

Time seemed to rush by as she remembered nothing but touches of forbidden pleasure. Pleasure like this should not have been felt between two people like them. They were rivals, arch nemesis, sworn enemies that were not supposed to be allowed to make this kind of love.

It seemed taboo.

Foreign.

Forbidden.

She remembered his hands and moth running along her body with gentle sucks, kisses and bites. She didn't seem to care if he drew blood, perhaps that would make it last. Perhaps the little victory mattered to Saionji. Maybe drawing blood was his way of saying he had won over her in some sort of way.

Utena remembered feeling the extent of his touch over her bare skin, and didn't take the time to realize where her clothes were or why they were doing what they were doing, or even if it was real love or lust.

She didn't care at the moment. All she wanted was comfort.

The pink haired girl remembered his hands running along his nude body, tracing his powerful frame, fingers trailing over his muscle play and running through that hair that she couldn't seem to take her hands out of.

She remembered panting, moaning and feeling warm sensations over her body.

Utena remembered waking up, sharing an elaborate bed with the green rose, who was laying nude next to her. She ran a hand through his hair and gave him a lazy, peaceful look.

They lay there for what seemed like an hour. Then, slowly amethyst eyes opened and he slowly turned his head towards her, wearing an exhausted yet pleasant look.

"Tenjou?" He said barely above a whisper.

The pink haired prince scooted in close to him and put a finger over his mouth. "Don't question. Not now." She told him softly.

"What the hell-?" His eyes widened and a sense of paranoia and shock flushed over him as his mind snapped out of the psychosis and was grasping what he had done in his fit of delusion.

But it was cut short as a hand was put on his cheek and soft pink lips were placed over his own, reminding him of his prior actions.

When she lifted the kiss, clam robin's egg eyes stared back at amethyst.

"Tenjou…" He said softly in confusion.

"It's alright. " She said as she traced his lips.

"But-"

"I think I understand now." She smiled down at him. "You just want to be someone's prince, and you chose me. You know, you kind of remind me of my own prince…Maybe, just maybe you were the prince I was meant to find."

With that sentence, everything that Saionji had once thought had been solved. Touga didn't show that pink haired girl something eternal, it was Saionji himself who showed her, because the pink haired girl was Tenjou, Utena. He was above Touga and Tenjou…

Perhaps at least part his him was able to come to amends with this. He felt a strange peace wave over him and eliminate all shock and wonder from his soul.

"Maybe you're not as naeive as I thought." He replied simply.

"You could say that I was thinking about it for a while." The pink haired girl smiled, putting a hand on the side of his face.

"Hmm…" He closed his eyes and sighed in content to himself.

"Even if I find eternity for Anthy, you're better then any castle in the sky to me. "

"What are you trying to say?" He looked over at her, with purple eyes of calm. They no longer reflected the hell, the damnation or rejection, depression and stress as they have before. They were much calmer.

"I love you." Utena said, kissing him gently once more.

And for once, he kissed her back, gently.

**THE END**

**A/N: Didn't think I'd write another one shot. Wow, I'm weirding myself out. I need to keep writing on Of Rose Brides and Eternity, but I am so ate up with lot bunnies. **

**Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think!**


End file.
